


Different Type of Resonance

by fangirl_for_life2017



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Classroom Sex, Crazy Stein, Death Scythe, Dom!Stein, F/M, Fluff, Franken Stein - Freeform, Marie Mjolnir - Freeform, Sexy Times with Marie and Stein, Smut, Soul Eater - Freeform, Sub!Marie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stein finds himself overwhelmed by Marie as they demonstrate soul resonance. Smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Type of Resonance

"Okay, class. Today we will be reviewing Soul Resonance. Can anyone tell me what Soul Resonance is?" Stein drones from his green and gray stitched rolling chair, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

 

"Why must we review it again? Boring." Liz Thompson groans, painting her nails pink as her sister, Patty, scribbles away at a giraffe coloring page.

 

Of course, Maka Albarn politely raised her hand, clearing her throat to catch Stein's attention.

 

"Maka, since you clearly are the only one who can tell me, please tell the rest of the class what Soul Resonance is." Stein says, his voice monotone.

 

"Well, Soul Resonance is a powerful bond between a Meister and their Weapon. It's the matching of Soul Wavelengths, and it often leads to them performing a highly powerful technique, often turning the tides in a battle." Maka says, and Soul just glares at her.

 

"Maka, you're such a loser!" Soul hissed under his breath before Maka slammed a book on top of his head, ending his bickering.

 

"Very good, Maka. Now, Ms. Marie and I will preform a Soul Resonance. Would anyone like to help?" He smirks slightly, Marie standing up next to him.

 

Maka stood up and jumped down to the front of the room, Soul reluctantly following. Soul sighed and turned into his scythe form. He spun around Maka's hand before they took a defensive stance.

 

"Marie, please." Stein says, standing up and kicking his chair out of the way. Marie turned into her hammer form, Stein gripping her handle tightly. A small jolt ran through his body, and his eyes widened slightly. He licked his lips slightly, trying to suppress a moan. Marie was trying to tease him. In the middle of class.

 

"Now, class. Watch carefully." Stein says, his body beginning to glow, his stitched soul appeared, surrounding Stein's body. He listened to Marie's heartbeat. It was steady, hearing the blood pump through it was beautiful. He rushed Maka, using Marie to block her scythe, his palm sparking. With Marie's soul matching his, his soul wavelength was extra charged. He slammed his palm into her stomach, and she coughed up blood, flying backwards.

 

Marie sent another jolt through Stein's body. It caused him to shudder as the bell rang.

 

 _"Come on, Stein...let's play..."_ Marie's voice echoed in Stein's mind.

 

Once the kids left, Marie turned back and Stein quickly shut the door, locking it.

 

"Marie, you were very bad. Bend over the desk." Stein ordered, and Marie obliged happily.

 

Stein pulled down Marie's skirt, looking at her black lace panties. Stein groaned at the back of his throat, palming her ass.

 

"Marie, you know these are my favorite pair." Stein smirks, slapping her ass, causing Marie to yelp slightly. He brought his hand down again on her ass, creating a read mark, the size of his hand.

 

"Stein...please." Marie whimpered slightly. Stein picked her up and sat her on the desk, beginning to take off her shirt. Stein kissed and sucked at her neck, wanting to create a mark on her porcelain skin.

 

Marie's hands played with Stein's pants, and she finally opened them, watching as Stein's erection sprang up. Marie slipped off the desk and got on her knees. Stein knew what she was going to do. Taking Stein's cock in her hand, she pursed her lips and kissed his tip, sliding her tongue the slit, wiping up the precum.

 

Stein groaned appreciatively, his hand tangling in Marie's golden locks of hair. Marie slowly took Stein into her mouth, inch by inch. She moaned, bobbing her head dreadfully slow. She wanted to tease Stein. Push him towards the edge of an extreme orgasm.

 

Stein thrusted his hips, fucking Marie's mouth. It was hot and wet, and Stein moaned, feeling close to climax. 

 

"Marie," Stein gasped, pushing down on her head slightly. He pulled her away and picked her up, then laying her on his desk. He took off her bra and began sucking on her nipple, his other hand squeezing her nipple and rolling it between his fingers.

 

"Stein, I need-" Marie managed to gasp before moaning.

 

"Tell me what you need, Marie." Stein growled, rubbing the tip of his dick against her wet folds that were still covered with her panties. He smirked as he began sliding them off.

 

"I need your cock, Stein..." Marie mewed, begging her Meister, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

Stein wasted no time and thrusted into Marie harshly, hearing her squeal with pleasure. Stein was relentless. He needed it just as bad as Marie. He groped one of Marie's breasts, his lips attacking Marie's. She moaned into his mouth, and Stein loved the way Marie tasted. It tasted like tea, honey...just sweet.

 

"Stein, harder, I'm so close." Marie cried, clawing at her Meister's back, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

 

Stein nodded, his head dropped and resting on Marie's shoulder as he thrusted harder. The sounds that were made from the skin slapping on skin was too much. Stein's hip thrusts faltered, and both he and Marie knew he was close.

 

Stein groaned as he slammed his hips into hers one last time before cumming. Marie shrieked, cumming as well. Stein slowed his thrusting down to ride out his orgasm with Marie.

 

"I love you, Stein." Marie whimpered, panting slightly.

 

"I know." Stein chuckles softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! Maybe some kudos! ;)


End file.
